bionicslabratsfandomcom-20200214-history
Leo Dooley
Leo Francis Dooley is the 15-year-old teen without any abilities. He is considered a social outcast due to most circumstances considering his small amount of friends. Donald had a lack of trust for Leo due to accidental destruction caused by him, but has started to change his opinion. He is Tasha Davenport's son, Donald Davenport's step son. He is portrayed by Tyrel Jackson Williams. Personality Leo is the only non-bionic kid in the Davenport-Dooley Family. He is supportive of his mom's marriage to Donald Davenport. On their first day moving into his stepfather's mansion, he met Adam, Bree and Chase. He was attached to them soon and treated them as his own siblings. At school, Leo is considered the kid in the "bottom of the food chain" since he is one of the smart kids. However, with the help of his siblings, he was able to climb up the food chain and starts to get noticed in school. Leo is loyal, caring, and intelligent. He has demonstrated these qualities in various situations, especially when his family is involved. He showed his loyalty to his siblings by staying on their side despite the possibility of him getting hurt; and by keeping their secret of using their bionics at school despite its end result of him not being able to go to an event he's been looking forward to going to. He shows that he cares for them and about how they feel in isolated events. After finding out the truth about Marcus, he became more alert for them, even risking himself once again to prove to his family the danger that Marcus presents His intelligence and problem-solving skills have come to play in several instances. Using his knowledge of science and street smarts to stop a high-speed train and applying the simple things he observes to drain out a toxic gas during a mission are two instances. Despite this, on several occasions he fails to take account of the potential consequences of his actions. However, Leo can be manipulative and self-centered at times, which often stems from his unpopularity. He has taken advantage of his siblings' bionics multiple times. Leo also quickly turns arrogant if things start to go his way, and acts stuck up, normally leading to him falling back to the ground painfully. He also often blows his achievements or duties out of proportion, making himself out as far more important, popular and successful than he really is. Leo also has a habit of creating his own problems or him convincing Bree to misuse her bionic vocal manipulation leading to both of them being discovered or disabling Chase's bionics and inadvertently amplifying his bionic aggression. He also often lies, and uses lying to try and solve his problems, normally unnecessarily; however, this backfires on him as it has left others distrusting of, meaning he sometimes has trouble convincing them even when telling the truth, as demonstrated with his efforts to tell them Marcus is evil. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Reflexes:' Although he has no bionic abilities, Leo has reflexes that are far superior than the average person, which allows him to easily dodge and/or deflect laser bolts (even from weapons geared to destroy superhumans and controlled by a supercomputer), and redirect those laser bolts to strike even small targets with pinpoint accuracy (as he demonstrated. He says that he developed those reflexes because of his life-long love of playing video games. *'Intelligence:' While not in the same class as Chase or Mr. Davenport, Leo is a very intelligent kid. With all of the advanced skills he's developing as a result of his new life, it's possible that Leo could become even more intelligent. *'Tactical Thinking': Leo has a gift for sizing up a situation and coming up with solutions, even while under extreme pressure. Also, because of growing up less sheltered than the other kids or even Mr. Davenport, Leo's instincts about people are far sharper, allowing him to size up people very quickly. *'Bravery: '''Despite his childish attitudes, Leo has a strong sense of courage. He would risk his own life to save the ones of his family *'Computer Knowledge: He seems to know how to hack into computers. Weaknesses *'''Physical Inferiority: Because he is so small and tiny, Leo is virtually physically weaker than most people. *'Normal human: '''As he is not bionic and lacks the durability and abilities that comes with being bionic, he is constantly at a disadvantage in many if not all situations. *'Self-defense incapability: Unlike Adam, Bree, Chase, and Mr. Davenport, Leo is not taught in martial arts and does not know how to fight. He has to rely on technology or other things to defend himself. He is also considerably small, which is another problem. *'''Bully victim: Because of his size and how unpopular he is, he is a very easily-targeted bully victim. *'Inexperience: '''Leo's inexperience on missions makes him very vulnerable to danger. *'Arrogance:' Leo can be quite arrogant at times, especially if things start to go his way; more often than not he will blow his good luck by being arrogant and pushing it too far. *'Creating his own problems:' Leo has a habit of creating his own problems, although this is normally accidental and usually stems from him not understanding or atticipating the implications of what he is doing. *'Clumsiness: '''Leo is always curious about something that can go wrong Trivia *He is shown to have a crush on Brooke Category:Male Category:Teens Category:Main Character Category:Non-Bionics Category:Team Davenport